A conventional component unit, such as a component unit illustrated in FIG. 8, is known that includes a housing made of a synthetic resin and a metal bracket attached to the housing, and secured to a target portion with a bolt (refer to Patent Literature 1).
A component unit 502 illustrated in FIG. 8 is connected to an electric wire 501 constituting a wire harness of an automobile and configured to remove electrical noise in the electric wire 501. The component unit 502 includes a housing 507 made of a synthetic resin, a bracket 510 attached to the housing 507, a clamp 511 attached to the bracket 510, a capacitor contained in the housing 507, a metal attachment that electrically connects the capacitor and the electric wire 501, etc.
The bracket 510 is formed, for example, by press forming of a metal plate. The bracket 510 is provided with parts such as an earth portion 549 which is laid on a target portion, such as a vehicle panel, and an engagement portion 551 which is formed into a frame-shape and engages with a protrusion 533 provided on a side face of the housing 507. The bracket 510 is attached to the housing 507 by the engagement portion 551 that engages with the protrusion 533. A bolt through hole 548 is provided in the earth portion 549. By tightening a bolt inserted through the bolt through hole 548 and screwed to the target portion, the component unit 502 is secured to the target portion and at the same time, the earth portion 549 is grounded.
Before securing the bracket 510 on the target portion, a clamp 511 is press fit in a hole provided in the target portion. By press fitting the clamp 511 in the hole, the component unit 502 is temporarily secured to the target portion.